Fixed
by dr.evil99
Summary: BB and Rae, in a healing moment. A challenge fic see Notes for details.


Author's Note:

This little one-shot is part of a challenge between myself and a few fellow author friends at The League of Hopeless Romantics forums. We each agreed to write a story based on the premise of Beastboy being hurt, and Raven healing him. A simple concept, really. What we hoped to see is how each of us can approach the same situation in different ways. Each of us has written our stories without seeking any guidance from each other, just to keep things 'pure,' so to speak.

So, please do check out the works of CalliopeMused, Kayasuri-n, Lambbaby, and The Ubu. All are good people, and great authors.

Not sure how good this is, but, I hope you enjoy it.

**Fixed**

"Ow! That hurts, Rae!"

"Stop squirming, Beastboy, unless you want to have a crooked arm the rest of your life. I have to set this , before I heal it."

"Ok, ok... I'm just sick of being stuck in this stinkin' Medlab, that's all."

Raven pursed her lips, as she used her innate mental abilities to assess the damage to the changeling's arm. The break was the worst of the injuries that he had suffered in the fight. She had already healed about a dozen small cuts and contusions, a nasty bruise on the side of his head, and a several cracked ribs, which, thankfully, weren't severe enough to threaten puncturing his lungs. Most of the other Titans injuries were relatively minor, and didn't require her magical healing abilities. This was fortunate, as healing was one of the most exhausting aspects of her powers.

But now she was tiring, in both body and spirit, and her work was not yet done. Both the Ulna and Radius of the boy's arm were badly fractured, and in need of serious intervention. Despite his earlier exclamations of discomfort, he actually had a fairly high pain tolerance. Which didn't help at all, in this case; if he had spoken up about how seriously injured his arm was earlier, she would've focused on healing that first, before anything else.

Raven looked her comrade in the eye. "Alright Beastboy, I'm going to set these bones, now. And I'll be honest: this is probably going to hurt _really bad._"

"Heh, can't you just kiss it, and make it better, or something?" That was typical of him: try to lighten the mood, no matter how much he was hurting.

All Raven could do was sigh, and shake her head. "If you're done with the jokes, we can get ready to do this. "

Beastboy set his jaw, and nodded. "Okay."

Raven nodded in return, and grasped the boy's wiry forearm tightly in both of her hands. She took a deep breath, to calm her nerves, and gave the limb a sudden sharp tug. Beastboy couldn't hold back a cry of pain as the fractured bones returned to their proper position. Raven could see tears seeping from the corners of his tightly closed eyes, as he gritted his teeth together.

"Easy, easy," she said, trying to soothe his agony. "Just take deep breaths. The worst part is over."

He complied with her instructions, and gradually calmed himself. As he did this, Raven used her healing abilities to knit his bones back together. When it was done, she put a hand to her forehead wearily.

"You're healed now. You can go." Her voice was abrupt.

The shapeshifter stared at her for a long moment, then slid down from his seat on one of the examination tables, and started to walk off, as Raven stood, statue-like. But before he reached the door, he stopped, and turned to face her.

"Look, Raven, we need to talk about this..."

"No." Her voice was stony. "No we don't. I have nothing to say."

"Really? You sure?" One of his eyebrows shot up.

She refused to look at him, and stood silently for a moment.He continued towait for her to speak. At last,she sighed. "Look... I am sorry Beastboy. You know that. You can probably smell it on me. But, you still have every right to be angry.

"I'm sorry I lost control. I'm sorry I hurt you. I just wish I could take it all back, and make things bett-"

"Wait, Raven," he cut her off. "Is that what you think? That I'm mad at you?" He sounded surprised.

"Aren't you?"

"Of course not! I thought you were supposed to be able to read feelings, or something like that. I'm not angry at all. I understand what happened."

Raven was confused, "But, I injured you! I lost control during the fight, I let myself get angry!" She leaned against the cold metal table, her eyes downcast. "I thought this was all behind me, after we defeated my father. I thought I could get better..."

Beastboy was quickly at her side. "You have! Raven, Just the fact that you're here, talking to me, proves that. A few years ago, you would never have done this. You would have stalked off to your room, hid for a few days, and then you'd have come out, and we would've all pretended like nothing happened. But, you've changed so much, Rave. We all have." His voice was earnest. "Everyone's noticed it. You're more open to all of us. Granted, it's not like you're Starfire now, or anything. But, you have changed, and it's great." He smiled reassuringly.

Raven wanted to believe him, wanted to feel better. "That doesn't change what happened, Beastboy. My anger got control of me. And..." She clenched her fists, unconsciously. "...I nearly killed."

"But you didn't!"

"Only because you stopped me. I know what I was about to do. A moment longer, and Adonis would've been dead." She had sworn to uphold justice. The thought that she could've taken a life sickened her. "And when you tried to stop me, I-I broke your arm." The memory still sickened her. She had stopped her rampage immediately after Beastboy fell to the ground, clutching his shattered limb. The following ride home in the T-Car had been tense, to say the least.

Beastboy's voice was quiet and serious. "Raven, Adonis caught us all by surprise. And you thought he had really hurt Starfire badly. We all did. I mean, she wasn't moving, after he took her down." He laughed grimly. "And if he hadn't taken Robin out of the fight first, he might _really _be dead, right now. You know how Rob gets, when Star's hurt.

"You were worried about Starfire, and you lost it. It's alright, everyone understands. And she's ok now, and Adonis is safely in jail. My arm's fixed, and everything is all right."

She looked up at him. The expression on his face, it was so... earnest. She was touched deeply, although she'd never admit that. "What if it happens again?" she asked in a small voice.

"Then we'll deal with it. Hey, not a day goes by that I don't worry about changing into the Beast again. But, I know that if it happens, you and the other guys will be there. That's what friends do, after all; watch out for one another. I trust you, Raven, and I hope you trust me."

Raven looked at her teammate, still at her side. "You're...really not angry?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Never was. None of us were."

"I-I was just... everyone was so quiet afterwards. I thought you were afraid of me..."

"We were just worried about you, " he corrected. "We saw how upset you were. And, no one's sure how to talk to you, when you're like that."

Raven bit her lip thoughtfully for a moment. "Maybe I should talk to them? Let them know it's alright?"

Beastboy smiled broadly. "Great idea!"

She smiled ever-so slightly in return. "I'm not so good with the whole 'bonding' thing...I might need some help." She looked to him hopefully.

"I'd be happy to help you, if you trust me."

She nodded. "Yes, I trust you, Beastboy. And I'm glad you trust me, still. Thank you."

His smile got even warmer, if that was possible. "Well then, lets go fix this shall we?"

Beastboy made his way to the door, with Raven following close behind. As they made their way down to the common room, where the other three Titans waited, she found herself strangely reflective.

To Raven, the best part doing what she had chosen to do with her life was the fact that she could fix things. Fighting crime was just fixing a problem, if one looked at it a certain way. She could fix injuries, with the aid of her magical abilities. Maybe now, she could learn how to fix her friendships.

Fin.

More Authors Notes:

Hmmm... yeah, it was sappy. Maybe I'm compensating for Chapter 8 of "The Paragon of Animals."

Anyway, Hope this was ok. See you soon.

Regards,

The Doctor

5 February 2006


End file.
